Reflecting Something and Seeing Nothing
by TenraiTsukiyomi
Summary: Amidst the black in Hueco Mundo, they were the only ones in white and yet they were nothing. They didn't mind. They believed in Nihilism, but only to each other, they would always be someone. — A Mirror of the Void and a Bat of the Night.
1. Espejo y Murciélago

**I was just watching Inuyasha and thinking about the Cuatro at the same time. It hit me. Yes, I know, weird. When I scrolled through the crossover and searched through the list under Kanna's name, I was a bit dissapointed to see she wasn't there...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach.**

* * *

_**~~Chapter 1. The Mirror & The Bat~~**_

* * *

Life or Freedom.

She remembered her sister, her dear sister who so worried about her and cared for her in a way she didn't understand, who so yearned for both Life and Freedom.

Her sister said they weren't alive if under their Master's bidding, her sister had said that Freedom was such a wonderful thing, but she didn't know if it was her mind or instinct speaking given that her sister represented the wind itself. However, she knew that between the two, her sister would choose Freedom over Life; she was always risking her life for such nonexistent thing.

Personally, she didn't understand why her sister had such feelings. They were tools, they were not living beings, neither Demon or Human or in between, just tools without hearts and it was highly unlikely they would ever be free. But her sister was always rebelling against the Master who should be their "father", always looking out for her she realized now, always trying to escape their Master's clutches; perhaps that's why she died, to attain freedom.

Freedom . . .

Kanna of the Void, one of Naraku's incarnations, knew not of Freedom because she knew not of emotions. She did not understand why her sister always yearned for something which could not be seen through the eye or her mirror. She understood the concepts of Freedom, yet she also understood that word would never be in her vocabulary, because she was nothing and will always be nothing as per the reason for her existence.

Regaining Freedom and Life . . .

Kanna couldn't understand her sister.

How could they regain something they didn't have from the start? They had no hearts, the instant they were created it was gauged out of them by their Master, their reason for existence was nothing more than to serve him.

Her sister, Kagura, always so free and fierce like the wind, so full of passion and hope, so** alive** despite not having a heart like herself.

Kanna was created for the sole reason of destroying the enemies of her Master, nothing more nothing less, it's not like she had any protests against that order given that she was supposed to obey her Master; she was nothing and would disappear once her mission was over.

Yet, when her sister died, something in her sparked. Kagura's reason, _her own reason_ and not her Master's, was to be the wind and to find freedom, even if it meant death.

Her death was like an impact on her world of mirrors, with one reflection being reflected on thousands of other surfaces.

At the moment of her death, her sister had left an impact, and Kanna realized that her sister had always helped their Master's enemies because she wanted Freedom; which begged to answer another question. Why would Kagura interact with her? Why did she care for her? Why did she care for others? Why did she yearned Freedom? Why did she stood close with her despite knowing they were complete opposites, one with desires and the other lacking?

Her sister was so puzzling, perhaps that's why she followed her footsteps and helped the enemy in the moment of her death, because she admired her sister and she wanted to know the why's to many questions: About her existence, about Life's meaning, about Death, about nothingness and everything . . .

Just when she was learning how to die per her Master's orders, Kanna realized, she had been learning how to live; and everything shattered before her, but not before she followed her sister and revealed the only weakness Mas— Naraku had. She told that miko, Kagome, about how to defeat the hanyou; it would depend if the miko and her companions succeeded or not. Kanna cared not, because she just followed and it wouldn't be of consequence if they did or did not succeed.

But, just a little bit, Kanna was at peace; because she finally did the same thing she admired her sister for, her rebellious and bold personality and yearning for freedom... She finally made a move to betray the one who crushed her sister's heart.

Was death Freedom?

Kanna wondered if she would meet her sister, but nothing of that happened.

Instead she found herself in a desert filled with white sands, a black sky and a white moon, completely covered in white from head to toes and a hole in her chest.

Strange.

Was her chest aching because of the hole?

She didn't know, the hole didn't hurt and she was alive.

Yet, there was a throbbing in her chest, too unnatural and alien, right in the place where the heart she was robbed off was long ago.

* * *

Years passed and she wandered the desert, with no master and no sister and no purpose other than nihilism.

Her memories faded. Naraku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shikon Jewel . . . They faded to mere whispers and blurry images in her mind, they no longer had concern in this world of white sands and black night; yet her sister always lingered in her mind, even after she was but a mere blurry image, her words and desires always rang clear through her mind. Kanna admired her sister, it was secret and unknown to everyone, but she admired the only person who cared for her and talked to her, who stood beside her and who died for freedom.

Her knowledge expanded. Kanna would always be a spectator, she would always be the nothing that watches everything, she would always watch everything through her eyes and mirrors; but she didn't have her mirror anymore, so she left and wandered around, watching others and trying to mimic them. She had watched the all-out feast that occurred in groups, undetected unless they catch sight of herself, yet she always disappeared.

Reiatsu. Reiryouku. Shinigami. Humans. Hollows.

They weren't Demons, they were Hollows, creatures of the darkness and hate, creatures who preyed upon souls and devoured them, creatures born through nothingness, creatures who were failures and defective and incomplete.

Kanna considered Hollow a good term for herself, because she would always prey upon souls and she would always be nothingness. Yet she felt no hunger for souls, she felt no blood lust or this instincts that called out to Hollows, no hate for Shinigami or her supposed kin; Kanna wondered why. Was she defective? Was she a failure? Was she more incomplete than a Hollow?

She thought she would find something in Death, but it was nothing more than a thought; she was still nothing.

_Kagura . . . Why was it that you sought Freedom in Death? There is nothing in Death, only nothingness, no better than in Life. _

_Curious; so curious..._

In the world of masked demons, of white sands and black night, of where she was but a white little thing with no mouth and white flowers attached to her head, mask featureless with her blank eyes peeking out of the dark holes; she stood watching, silent and unsensed by monster or Shinigami.

Not once had anyone sensed her, she who was nothing, would always remained like that. Not once had anyone noticed the missing reiatsu from the battlefields where Hollows devoured each other and evolved, where she always absorbed that same missing reiatsu to survive and to grow. Not once had anyone noticed the little white thing amidst the monstrously huge black monsters, so silent and watching with her blank eyes. Not once had anyone noticed the white little Hollow who wandered around areas with reiatsu heavy enough to crush those more powerful than her, yet survived with nothing more than sands and broken masks scratching against her white armour. Not once had anyone noticed that despite not eating a single Hollow or Soul in this Hollowed existence, that she continued wandering around; not alive yet not dead, because she was nothing and she felt nothing.

It was but in one instance in the Menos Forest, where she silently watched another group of Hollows attack another group of Hollows, that it happened.

Footsteps. Slow and seemingly bored. Not too loud, as if they were made from a human yet not. Feet clawing through sand with a soft rattle.

The Hollows Kanna had been watching suddenly froze; some fled with terrified shrieks, some stayed to kill their preys, some died.

Impassively, Kanna glanced behind her where she detected the reiatsu, and she tilted her head when she saw white instead of black. In all her existence as a Hollow, Kanna hadn't met another Hollow in white like her; they were always black monsters with monstrous masks and no actual thought. Actually, the Hollow was human sized, with a clear mask like hers sans the two tear tracks on his_ (his reiatsu and overall physical shape indicated the Hollow was a male)_ cheeks, with two black wings attached to his back as golden eyes peered out of the eye holes.

Golden eyes...

They were very bright, as bright as her sister's ruby eyes, but they lacked her emotions and hope and passion; they looked so dull.

They looked just like hers when she faced her mirror.

And they were seeing her.

Kanna blinked slowly, and stared at the Hollow.

A Vasto Lorde. This Hollow was a Vasto Lorde, the final and strongest stage in which a Hollow could ascend. Kanna knew, that the reason she survived all this years in this endless night was because she was nothing; the Hollows felt nothing and saw nothing, therefore they couldn't detect nothing to kill nothing. Kanna was unsensed and unseen to Hollows, very few managed to glimpse her despite the white amidst the black she was. The moment any Hollow stronger than her sensed her or saw her, Kanna knew she was done for. She didn't have her mirror, her skills in Hollow techniques were not amateur, but others were still advanced, she would never be one for physical prowess.

Was this what people called intrigue? Kanna wondered as she slowly stood on her two legs. Or perhaps dread and fear of death? Or anger? Or sadness at not finding what her sister yearned for? No. She didn't feel despair or hurt or anger. She was unfeeling of her death, of disappearing in this space of monsters and black night and white moon and sands. Such things were still bizarre to her. And despite knowing the Hollow had enough strength to shatter her, Kanna wasn't afraid; how could she be afraid when she was nothing? It was so easy, too easy to replace nothing with nothing, because her death didn't and wouldn't mean anything.

The bat Vasto Lorde stopped in his footsteps, blinked, and stared.

Kanna stared back, curious despite her void nature; not many Hollows were able to glimpse her, yet this Vasto Lorde saw her clearly. Was this a difference of power between the two lower class Hollows and a Vasto Lorde? Or just coincidence? Or just skills available only to this Vasto Lorde?

The Vasto Lorde tilted his head to the side, curiosity shining briefly amidst boredom and nothingness.

Then, surprisingly, the Vasto Lorde turned and walked away.

Presumably, he considered her a weakling, too much of a hassle to kill and not worth; Kanna concluded.

But still, when the Vasto Lorde walked away, Kanna felt something for the first time since ever.

She decided to follow him, and follow she did.

Kanna didn't know why she decided to follow the Vasto Lorde. It was unlikely she would be of use given she wasn't physically strong, yet she still followed him.

The Vasto Lorde gave her a brief glance at catching a glimpse of white following him, seeing the little Hollow he saw, but he didn't turn or chase her away. She was no threat, her posture indicated she was not hostile, and if she proved to be a bother he could snap her neck before she could blink.

So he let her follow him for reasons unknown, maybe curiosity or intrigue, he didn't know or care. If the white little Hollow wanted something, she wouldn't get it from him anyways.

Besides, he was intrigued by the fact that she didn't flee or collapse under his reiatsu. She was clearly weaker, yet she stood as if his oppressive reiatsu didn't affect her.

This Hollow had no reiatsu. Absolutely nothing. Nil presence indicating she was a Hollow; only the white armour encasing her and the hole where her heart was supposed to be. Her overall personality, lack of instinctual calls or blood lust or hunger, and completely missing reiatsu. . .

For now, it intrigued him, and if he could fulfill his curiosity by letting her follow, so be it.

She was no threat, she was weak, she was trash; he could dispose of her if ever posed to be hostile or a nuisance.

Ulquiorra Cifer, from then on and for reasons unknown, let the little white Hollow follow him.

_They were nothing but a mirror reflecting the Void and a bat thriving in the Darkness._

_But even they were something when the bat's reflection flashed in the mirror._

_The bat saw the Mirror, the Mirror saw the bat._

_They acknowledge their existence, however slightly and no more than a status, but they did and they became something._

_Because even nothing was something when colliding with another being._

* * *

**Yes, weird and no sense at all. Woe. I actually wrote this in my class, the original version being more in the future and longer, but some parts just didn't mix... Sorry if I made Kanna OOC, but I didn't know how else to introduce her to Ulquiorra like this. So sorry if I completely sucked in Ulquiorra's character, but he's still a Hollow and his instincts are stronger than when he will be an Arrancar; since it was before he met Aizen, Ulquiorra has no Shinigami side to push down a Hollow's instinct. Thus, since it's his instincts speaking in here . . . Well . . . Yea, sucked.**

**Kanna is different from the normal Hollow. If you notice the Hollow are former Humans, what would happen to a Demon? A Demon has instincts too, whether more in tune with Hollows shall remain unknown, and I think that a Demon's instinct, if ever turned into a Hollow, would transfer to its soul form; just like a Human's whose heart is turned into a mask, a demon is the same, but its instincts are also broken down to a more primal type. Their mind is overrode by the stronger than normal instinct, hence explaining any mindless beasts that could be formerly Demons; Demons are commonly known for going to hell. Since turning into a Hollow brings out the instinct deep within the soul . . . Kanna, when she was alive, had no instinct, therefore there wasn't any instinct to bring out, thus she has no normal Hollow behaviour because a Hollow's behaviour is a personality derived from when it was alive. How can Kanna take back her instincts and intensify them, when she didn't have them from the beginning or was just learning? Her instinct, at best, is the curiosity she shows. **

**I make no sense, right? V.V Sorry.**


	2. Libertad

**This will just be short drabbles or chapters depending on the content. Also, this is before even Shinji and the others were turned into Vizards because I kinda wanna make Kanna and Ulquiorra bond; and it's as difficult as it is with one Nihilistic Hollow, imagine 2 in a pack. O-O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha.**

* * *

_**~~Libertad~~**_

* * *

Kanna was following the Vasto Lorde around, and she wondered if this was a wise choice.

But there was a pull inside her, the same feeling she felt when she was about to betray Naraku.

Besides, Kagura would've liked her to be free.

Thus she followed the Vasto Lorde, because something inside her wanted to.

If he decided to end her, it would mean she died following what Kagura believed in.

Kanna didn't mind.


	3. Mordedura

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha.**

* * *

**_~~Morderura~~_**

* * *

Once a Hollow was consumed by another Hollow, the wound wouldn't heal and it would scar, giving the sign that the Hollow wouldn't evolve anymore. Kanna assumed it was because of the reiatsu in the Hollow's bite. The open wound be surrounded by the reiatsu of the eater, where it would then proceed to scar the wound permanently while the foreign reiatsu destroys the component needed for evolving inside Hollows.

In easier terms, it would be like destroying the cells or organs needed to grow and evolve, but the victim wouldn't feel pain if the wound was sealed; instead, they wouldn't evolve anymore and they would be forever stuck in that Etapa.

Those that don't evolve into the final Etapa, the Vasto Lorde, are quickly killed because Hueco Mundo doesn't take kindly to weaklings. Sooner or later, those weaklings would be devoured unless they had abilities to survive or under the leadership of a pack.

Basically, it was a rule within Hueco Mundo to not let yourself be bitten or it's over.

If Kanna was bitten, it wouldn't matter if she didn't need to eat to consume to survive and grow and stay afloat, the 'cells' inside her would be destroyed and she would forever be frozen in that stage; Kanna didn't really care of those matters but she'd rather still be complete, or as complete as she could be.

Nevertheless, Kanna hadn't ever imagine that she would be following one of the top of the food chain without being slaughtered.

Faintly, she also wondered if the bat Vasto Lorde was exactly like her.

And Kanna wondered if being a Vasto Lorde would cease the Emptiness in her chest.

But according to the eyes of this bat Vasto Lorde, most likely not; so Kanna had no hurries to evolve into a Vasto Lorde because it wouldn't change what she wanted.

Death was truly a despicable being. Turning Kanna, who only existed in the living realm for 1 year or so, into an incomplete monster hunted by those foolish Shinigami, condemning her to a world of cannibals and monsters out to get her.

Kanna supposed she should feel angry or sad.

Yet she felt nothing.

She was okay with this as she followed the bat Vasto Lorde.


	4. Titles

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha**

* * *

**~~Titles~~**

* * *

Hueco Mundo was the realm of the dead.

Not as in the peaceful-tyrannical-balance type of death in Soul Society, but real **death**.

The inhabitants of this realm were mindless monsters, carnivores, and insanely powerful souls; the strongest of their might, the power of a Vasto Lorde, can not even be compared by Soul Society's captains. The only substance in Hueco Mundo were each other, and Hollows eat even their own 'comrades' for the sake of power, because if you weaken for even a second you will regress to the lower stage and get killed by the harsh reality of Hueco Mundo.

Hollows are the residents of this realm of death and blood. They eat each other to evolve, betray and kill each other for survival, there is no camaraderie or friendship in this realm; the least would be the relationship between master and slave or chew toy and player.

They do not have names. When a soul is reborn as a Hollow its memories are overridden by hunger and insanity, it may remember when it evolves into higher stages but one can never be sure if its true or if they would like the memories they see; after all, Hollows are born from the despair, hatred, spite and negative emotions of a soul, and wherever that went it was followed by foul memories best forgotten.

Though, there are rare times where a newly born Hollow remembers its past life, but the memories would fade quickly because they're weakness in this never-ending night of monsters and blood and death and survival; memories of a past life have no place in Hueco Mundo.

But upon attaining intelligence, Hollows tend to give themselves names according to their instincts. Some are called based on their abilities, others are called based on blurry memories, and others may even remember their past name and continue with it.

Kanna was one of the rare ones that remembered their past name, and while her memories eventually faded she still retained her name. According to the rumours it would be very bad if someone found out a Hollow remembered their past name, it could be considered a disgrace and an offense or an object of envy. Hollows lost anything resembling humanity the moment despair hit, yet one Hollow still grasped that humanity? Hollows, guided by their instincts, are envious and since they don't understand those feelings they seek to destroy that of which disturbs them.

Nonetheless, there are instances where Hollows give titles to other Hollows. Most likely about their ability and fame in Hueco Mundo, be it either fearsome or pathetic. Hollows have some sort of hierarchy and intelligence to give titles to truly unique and infamous Hollows, like Vasto Lordes or Hollows with abilities that reach far in Hueco Mundo.

Kanna was not blind or deaf. She wandered around Hueco Mundo and heard rumours about these titles.

In fact, she, herself, was given a title; not that she cared much._ The **Blanca Spectre** who is never seen._ That's the reason Hollows named her like that, the **Blanca Spectre**, because they only catched glimpses of white and never fully saw her; they weren't even sure if she was a female. Kanna knew that there was no way she could have gone undetected, because Hollows _have_ to have some intelligence. Amidst the black night and black monsters, she was the nothingness called the **Blanca Spectre**; a ghost of a ghost, not sensed or seen or smelled.

Naturally, she was not the only one given a title. Kanna has heard of others in her unknown years of solitude in Hueco Mundo.

There was the self-proclaimed God/King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Louisenbairn. Every Hollow with the slightest intellect knew of him and his might as a Vasto Lorde. This Hollow who claimed ownership of all Hueco Mundo as its King, its governor and God. Baraggan amassed an army of Hollows from every and different class, each with their own power and unique ability to serve him. Those that opposed or threatened his leadership are quickly taken care of and never seen again. Kanna didn't personally knew of this King, but she had no desire to meet him or serve under another possible Naraku; not after she was liberated from the spider, even if she was dumped into Hueco Mundo afterwards.

An interesting fact were the rumours of a female Vasto Lorde leading a group of female Hollows, actually co-living and fighting together in harmony and not chew toys or slaves; it was awe-inspiring and shocking. According to the rumours, this group led by the shark Vasto Lorde worked as a team to defeat stronger Hollows. Kanna dubbed it as highly unlikely given the nature of Hollows and their power-hungry instinct, however, if she existed, a Hollow who emitted nil reiatsu and had almost no instinct, there might be Hollows who do work together; rumours also have to start from somewhere, and Hueco Mundo is the last place where these type of teamwork rumours would surface.

Then came **La Zona Muerta**, or The Dead Zone in other words. It was an area no one knew about, be it Shinigami or Hollow. Every breathing being acknowledged, with terror and fear, that there was such a place in Hueco Mundo. After all, there were witness that state Hollows dropped dead of all a sudden, their reiatsu overpowered by an insanely reiatsu, their masks crushed with no reason indicating its damager, and those foolish enough to venture further were never seen or sensed of again. If you entered **La Zona Muerta** you would die, plain and simple and by reasons unknown other than the monster reiatsu. But what was more terrifying was that **La Zona Muerta** wasn't always in the same site, it seemed to move and appear in other places, placing rumours that maybe it was a Vasto Lorde. This intrigued Kanna but she didn't even try to investigate further, this had no concern of her and she had no reason to follow other Hollows' talk.

Then, finally, a creäture who Hollows fear more than the self-proclaimed King of Hueco Mundo.

**"Are you _The Empty One_?"**

The bat Vasto Lorde stopped in his tracks as Kanna's blank eyes peered up at the higher class Hollow.

**" . . . "** He slowly glanced back at her with those emotionless golden eyes, narrowing the golden orbs slightly.

Kanna didn't react, and just stared patiently with her equally golden eyes set into blank features; either waiting for her death or a civil answer or violence. It didn't matter to her.

El Vacio, or in simpler words The Empty One. This creäture, a Vasto Lorde, was a being that terrified Hollows more than the self-proclaimed King of Hueco Mundo could ever do; their unknown difference in power didn't matter, Hollows feared The Empty One for both his power and personality. This being who was rumoured to believe in nihilism, rumoured to destroy all those who crossed his path. Skin set in a bone-white armour and mask featureless, emotionless and mouthless, black wings spreading out of his back in a flutter of the deepest ink black. The Empty One; Hollows feared this Hollow more than they feared Baraggan. Only their fear for The Dead Zone could match their fear for The Empty One despite any difference in power.

If this bat Vasto Lorde was indeed The Empty One, Kanna was what she presumed to be 'confused'. The description didn't perfectly match the rumours. They said he was cruel, believed in nothingness, would eliminate anyone in his path and that he was terrifying; but Kanna didn't completely agree.

The bat Vasto Lorde wasn't that cruel or terrifying in her opinion. Reason? He didn't lock her freedom like Naraku did or killed her, which Kanna doubted he wouldn't be able to do in a single moment; in her opinion, this bat Vasto Lorde wasn't that terrifying. He was like any other powerful being she met, almost like a blurry white being she remembered her sister mentioning several times.

**" . . . That's what the trash in Hueco Mundo call me."** he replied coldly, voice unnoticeably breathless from not talking for a long time and the words rolling out of his tongue strangely.

A pause.

**"And you're _Blanca Spectre _trash speak of, am I right?"** he questioned, more like stated.

Kanna stared at him levelly. **"They call me that."** she agreed.** "But that's not my name."**

**"Hn."**

They walked on in silence once again.

* * *

**I'm sorry if Ulquiorra isn't the same as the Ulquiorra in cannon, but since he isn't an Arrancar I imagine his personality would be a bit different since there is no Shinigami side to quiet down the Hollow in him.**

**Sorry but Spanish is very, very rusty; can't almost remember so had to resort to google...**


	5. Mouthless

**These are going to be drabbles, sometimes actual chapters; depends on the content itself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach.**

* * *

_**~~Mouthless~~**_

* * *

Finally, after some unknown amount of time being followed by the Hollow, he asked the question which intrigued him since he first noticed the oddity.

**"Hollow."** He addressed her, and she knew he was talking to her because he refered the other Hollows as 'trash'. **"You don't consume any trash we come across, nor do you look in pain from not digesting any soul; don't you feel hunger?"**

**"Hunger . . . "** Kanna repeated dully.** "It's a foreign feeling. There are times where I presume I feel hunger, but such feelings are instantaneously quelled when I absorb the reiatsu in the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo. I don't eat because I don't want, I don't eat because I_ can't_ for my mask is preventing me from doing so."** Furthermore, Kanna added silently, when she was alive she didn't need to eat, and she just _'lived'_ for 1 year or so when she had been under Naraku's command; then everything blurred and she was in the sands of Hueco Mundo.

**"Strange for a Hollow."** he had muttered, and he kept to himself that he evolved the same way as her for he had no mouth either.

Kanna's dull eyes just blinked. **"You are strange too, then?"**

She wasn't afraid he would kill her for her 'insolence'. She didn't mean anything insulting, she was just . . . intrigued; plain and simple.

And he understood this as well, but he didn't understand why he tolerated her so.

**"Ah."** He agreed lowly.

So far they were the only Hollows without mouth, but they didn't scorn each other for the reminder, instead they found silent and unknown comfort in not being the only ones with no mouth; maybe because it made them feel less incomplete.

Ulquiorra never noticed that he said 'we' in his question.

. . . Nevertheless, it was a bit pathetic that their social skills were too stunted they never noticed they didn't know each others' names.


	6. Instinct

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha**

* * *

**~~Instinct~~**

* * *

Ulquiorra Cifer was cold. He was ruthless, analytical, possibly cruel, capable of inhuman acts like other Hollows, a monster with no heart, emptiness in itself.

And he was a socially stunted, emotionally retarded Hollow.

Hence why he, with a tint of frustration, tried to deduce why he was allowing the white little Hollow to follow him around. Normally, any that followed or tried to attack either died before they got any close or were eventually killed by him as he ripped them with his hands.

Yet why was he sparing this white Hollow, the one who trash call the Blanca Spectre?

She was weak, a helpless prey to his might, a mere Adjuchas, not even having the tip of his power.

However, she wasn't a nuisance; she stayed quiet and when she talked she was not annoying. She wasn't entirely useless for thanks to her nil reiatsu she could sneak around as long as she was silent. She wasn't trash like the others in Hueco Mundo; although she definitely stirred his curiosity and another unknown . . . feeling, but they were not always bad.

She wasn't _something_.

Her eyes, they were dull and empty and blank, with only sparks of life being seen sometimes. So alike like the emptiness he represented yet not, it was startling to note she wasn't a normal Hollow, and if he had any guess she would be . . . civil, docile, empty.

Still, he was baffled his instincts demanded he keep her around. They never commanded him to do anything other than crush useless trash, yet they were telling him to keep a white Hollow? A being possibly threatening himself?

_Possibly_ because the white Hollow was not hostile, she didn't take any advantages no matter how small, and she knew enough to see nothing she did would take him down. And even though the only way to realize her presence was by sound and sight, she never used those to her advantage in a might to injure him; she just used them to sneak around other group of Hollows given his observation.

Ulquiorra, as he watch the white little Hollow trip slightly, slowed his pace so she could catch up, and once again he was baffled by his actions.

It was ridiculous.

Yet instincts were instincts, and a Hollow may restrain them, but they couldn't ignore their instincts forever. They would ram and ram against your mental barriers until it was a nuisance and a threat to your life; and for a Hollow, an instinct was both their weakness and strength, it was both important and annoying to have instincts because without instincts Hollows were nothing.

Nevertheless, even with the instincts, Ulquiorra considered himself as the epitome of nothingness.

Unknown to him, a shard of _something_ already shot across the nothingness he represented the moment he saw the white Hollow.


	7. Ache

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach.**

* * *

**_~~Ache~~_**

* * *

She was gone.

Ulquiorra stood, rigid, as his instincts rammed and shrieked and tried to claw through the defenses he so carefully build in his years as a Hollow.

_All because of the white little Hollow._

He should've left her, shouldn't have bothered with her at all, should've kill —

Ah. His instincts' shrieking and attempts to get through got more difficult.

Interesting. His instincts haven't revolted this noisily since . . . ever. This is the first time they even do anything other than _tell_ him something, the first time they try to claw their way to the surface and try to take command; but he wasn't a Vasto Lorde for nothing _(A/U: No pun intended) _and brutally squashed down his instincts.

The simple reason his instincts were throwing such a meaningless argument was _the white Hollow was gone_.

Gone. Literally. Nowhere in sight.

And Ulquiorra, once again, found himself irked that the white Hollow had nil reiatsu and that the only way he could detect her would be by sight or sound; smell or sensor reiatsu abilities were useless against her.

How frustrating. Such a weak Hollow had such an effect on his instincts... _Did she do anything?_ Ulquiorra asked that question to himself almost everyday; almost, because it was always night and thus Hueco Mundo had no way to identify time. Ulquiorra knew he allowed her to follow because she wasn't dead; the moment she drop dead was the moment he left her behind, plain and simple. Second reason was because of his curiosity, because the Hollow was still alive despite being so weak, because the white Hollow had nil reiatsu, because the Hollow _wanted to follow **him**_; and he found himself curious of those facts, especially the last one.

Notwithstanding, the white Hollow was gone. Perhaps she decided to leave if she didn't find what she wanted. Perhaps she was bored of following him around. Perhaps she didn't want to follow him anymore...

Whatever reason it was, Ulquiorra was irked he didn't notice she left.

With a final harsh push down his instincts, he turned and walked away to wherever his bone-armoured feet took him.

If the white Hollow left it was none of his concern.

Still . . .

His feet felt heavier than normal.

Why did his Hollow Hole burn?

It was perturbing.

His Hollow Hole was located where his heart was, and the ache came exactly from that place; yet, when he passed a hand over the void there was nothing wrong with him. No poison or wound, no scar or infection; nothing.

_That was the first time Ulquiorra wondered about the heart he heard humans and Shinigami talk so fondly of, and the beginning of a search long sated._


	8. Lost Fool

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach.**

* * *

**~~Lost Fool~~**

* * *

It was unintentional.

Truthfully, this was an instance where she was lost.

Literally.

Kanna blankly stared at the dunes of sand, the massive number of Hollows feasting on each other, and the panther Hollow which lunged and twisted around, jaw snapping and gleaming teeth tearing off other Hollows' skin.

She had just been following the bat Vasto Lorde like she did for this unknown amount of time, then she wandered off and the next thing she knew there was a mini sandstorm and she lost sight of the bat Vasto Lorde. She tried to follow the pull, but in doing so it meant crossing over the hundreds of Hollows feasting on each other. She tried to sense his reiatsu, but it was so faint when she was surrounded by hundred reiatsu signatures more powerful than hers; besides, her senses were still slightly numbed after absorbing the reiatsu of a nasty Hollow who crossed their path, and obviously, the bat Vasto Lorde decapitated him swiftly with his black tail.

**"AAAHHHHH! YOU DAMN CAT!"**

**"Heh. Biters winners, bitten losers, bitches!"** The panther Hollow howled gleefully and jumped after another Hollow to take out a chunk of meat, eliciting another enraged and painful screech.

Letting out a breath reminiscent of a soundless sigh, Kanna closed her eyes and briskly walked away from the carnage of Hollows.

The bat Vasto Lorde was somewhere else by now, probably. He could be very far and reaching him would take nothing short of years. So why waste such time searching for a being she didn't even talk to for much? She will just return to her world of solitude amidst the monstrous black; in other words, the same as it was before.

Except that this time there wasn't another white being besides her.

Except that there won't be the crushing reiatsu engulfing her.

Except that there would be no reflection in golden eyes.

**" . . . "** Slowly, Kanna reached to a stop in her footsteps, and glanced back in the direction where she could sense the powerful and throbbing reiatsu of the bat Vasto Lorde, however muffled it was by other hundreds of Hollows; the direction was across the countless amount of Hollows and beyond.

Just like when her sister died with a smile and a breathless joy, Kanna was lost once again.

Her logical mind deduced it was worthless to even try to attempt to search for the bat Vasto Lorde; why should she, anyway? She was nothing but a mere Adjuchas, and if the bat Vasto Lorde wanted a complice there were surely stronger and durable Adjuchas out there; though she doubted the Vasto Lorde wanted any company period.

Still, there was a pull inside her, and the pull was getting stronger by the minute, and it was pulling Kanna towards the direction of the bat Vasto Lorde.

Her logical side hissed against the pull, and it snapped that there was no reason to even follow the Hollow.

But . . .

The bat Vasto Lorde could see her. Not Naraku's puppet, not trash, not a mirror; just like how Kagura could see Kanna and not another incarnation.

Furthermore, the void in which was boundless, in which she thrived and believed in, was no longer boundless; it intrigued her as much as it startled her, for the lack of a better word.

And so Kanna ignored her logical side, the side which maintained her alive in these years as a Hollow, and decided to follow the pull inside her.

The white Adjuchas knew her choice was foolish, but after being with the Vasto Lorde, Kanna felt lost when not following him.

_Foolish._ Her logical side hissed. _Death. Broken. Shattered. Like the crystal heart you were robbed off. You will experience that pain again if you continue forward! Misfortune awaits if you follow the Vasto Lorde!_

But she didn't care for her death or misfortune. She wasn't in the command of anyone, and the pull was getting insistent; and follow the pull she did. Strangely enough, it felt good to follow the pull, as if a weight was off her shoulders.

Kanna, with footsteps feeling lighter than possible, stepped into the multitude of Hollows to cross to the other side.


	9. Why? He knew

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach**

* * *

**~~Why? He knew.~~**

* * *

Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. Decades...

An unknown amout of time passed in Hueco Mundo, and all the time Ulquiorra had to strengthen his defenses against his own instincts; but there were times he went out of his way to eliminate trash, throughly terrifying a vast number of Hollows into hiding or semi-suicide acts. Still, no matter how he rebelled, in the corner of his mind, a fact he detested, he knew his instincts would eventually take command if even for a second.

He was a Vasto Lorde, the highest etapa Hollow could get, his intellect was higher than the pathetic level of the trash in Hueco Mundo, and he was one of the strongest beings in Hueco Mundo, but he was still a Hollow regardless and a Hollow's instincts is greatly amplyfied in contrast to a Human, Shinigami or even a mere animal.

Ulquiorra still tried to find out why did the little Hollow, the only company he ever had in this Hollowed existence, had such an effect in his instincts. He once entertained the thought of his instincts wanting to use her as a substance, but that thought was squashed when his instincts rebelled rather violently against that notion, regardless of the _normality_ of it. He was doubtful that she had any attack that caused such reactions, they were Hollows after all, and her unique abilities so far were the ability to fade out of everyone's perpetual vision and sensor zone.

It was uncharasteristic, utterly distasteful and startling, something which he loathed, but Ulquiorra accepted his instincts will always be puzzling whenever regarding the little Hollow,

Still, there was the question of the frustrating ache in his Hollow hole.

It couldn't be hunger or physical pains. Any poisons not of Vasto Lorde level had nil chance of affecting him given that his reiatsu would instantly burn through them, and he hadn't met a single Vasto Lorde even when he wasn't one himself. There was little to no chances he was injured in that place. There were no infections, no injuries or wounds; nothing and it irked him.

And that was the most frightening aspect of it all.

_He was** irked**._

He should've felt nothing, he shouldn't have_ felt_ irked. For the longest time, his white armour always prevented him from feeling the sands or any natural damage. His mask prevented him from smelling or tasting anything. Ever since he first woke up as a Hollow, he felt no emotions, he could not feel physical touch, he couldn't smell or eat; touch, smell or taste were barred from him. And obviously, emotions were too. Only his eyes gave him a gateway to the world of white sands and black sky, they showed him Hollows existed and Hueco Mundo's places, his eyes always saw_ everything_; thus everything he could not see had no place in his vocabulary and therefore didn't exist.

He couldn't see emotions, didn't felt them or paid any mind; they didn't exist in return.

Thus it was a frightening aspect, to feel something after representing emptiness for decades or centuries.

It was a startling change in his world of emptiness and nihilism.

And he didn't like the way it jarred his world with unknown waves.

Not at all.

But while he didn't know those unknown emotions, he knew the cause of it.

Everything and nothing started with that cause, though he wasn't sure when, he knew.

He knew the white little Hollow was the cause of his sudden and unwelcome ability to feel the slightest emotions.

Yet again, he wondered if he should have eliminated her the moment he saw her.

And yet again, he brutally squashed down his instincts which violently reared up their heads.

The ache in his Hollow hole was still irritating.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

_**~~Surprisingly~**_

* * *

Ulquiorra narrowed his golden eyes, glimpsing a little shadow approaching on the distance.

But . . . it was slightly strange.

And as the shadow approached, Ulquiorra's eyes widened the slightest fraction when he recognized it.

Or, _her_.

The white little Hollow that made his instincts go rampant, was returning.

**"Why?"** He had questioned when she finally reached him, his golden eyes piercing and alert for any kind of lie.

**"I don't know."**

**"Foolish."**

**"Are you going to leave?"**

**"There is no destination in Hueco Mundo, it's clear I won't remain in the same place."**

**"No, I mean if you're going to leave _me."_**

**" . . . "**

Surprisingly, he let her, a weak little Hollow, continue to follow him.

But at least his instincts were settling down.

Though, he was still unsure of the strange feeling in his Hollow hole.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

_**~~Time flew~~**_

* * *

Unknown to the two white Hollows, decades passed and many things happened.

He came to . . . tolerate her, for the lack of a better word. Even he was unsure as to where she lay, and it irked him although he didn't let it show.

She became comfortable in his prescense, and whatever 'unease' she had dissapeared amidst the dunes of sands.

And amidst it all, they learned each others' names.

A Shinigami came to Hueco Mundo and de-throwned Barraggan, taking the seat of King to himself; not long after that, the same Shinigami found them and recruited them in his army. Personally, Kanna didn't like being under his leadership, but since the bat Vasto Lorde agreed she would follow; although his reasons for agreeing to be loyal to Aizen Sosuke was unknown to Kanna.

Shortly after, they were turned into beings called "Arrancars", which was the name given to Hollows that take off their masks and gain Shinigami Powers.

Given the number of 44th Arrancar, she paid no attention and just remain impassive about the ranks; it had been a long time since she saw her own face. There had been a strange feeling in her chest, but she paid it no mind. Her appareance was the same as when she was . . . alive; white hair, pale skin, black eyes and a stone expression. She noticed that her height was slightly taller, being roughly around 147cm. Her Zanpakuto was a rather short sword, being as long as from her elbow to her fingers, although it was entirely silvery-blue, including her sheath and hilt.

Still, was anything supposed to be different? Despite taking off her mask, there was still something missing, and Kanna frowned whenever she thought about it.

Her companion, Ulquiorra Cifer as she learned during all these years, was made the 4th Espada amidst the other 10, currently the 4th strongest of the Espadas Ranks and her superior. Surprisingly, he took her in as a Fraccion, a fact which made other Arranca choke in disbelief and rub their eyes; in their eyes, Ulquiorra seemed like an emotionless prick with no life, only loyal to Aizen Sosuke and it was utterly ridiculous to imagine him taking another being under his protection.

After all, a fraccion was a subordinate, who served under an Espada and received his or her protection.

And to imagine Ulquiorra Cifer, an Arrancaer known for his empathy, taking a Fraccion? He would be the last person they would ever expect taking a subordinate and protect him or her.

For the following years, Kanna was oblivious to how other Arrancar and Fraccion tried to corner her.

Ulquiorra also saw it fit any threat to the little Arrancar were removed, for reasons he refused to say.

* * *

**Okay. I admit I chewed off more than I could when I wrote this up. Kanna is a difficult character to write, Ulquiorra just as much; but I have an idea as to how this should turn out. Fillers in this are incredibly difficult to imagine, thus I will just time-skip the time between Ulquiorra and Kanna. Also, I think I should have said this sooner, but this won't be a pairing between Kanna and Ulquiorra. x.x I have other plans for them.**


End file.
